Break the Cycle of Hatred
by Cloud5001
Summary: Naruto now a jonin thanks to his defeating Madaraa in the Great ninja war ten years ago. Has been assignes his own squad of students. When two of the new team end up in a situation reflecting Naruto's and Sasuke's. Will the cycle of Hatred at last be broken for good.


Chapter 1

It was graduation time at the Ninja Academy in the Village of the Konoha. Three new ninja were on their way to the training field to meet up with their new sensei to take the bell test. It has been ten years since Naruto Uzamaki defeated Madraa. This was so impressive, he was promoted to the rank of Jonin. Lady Tsunade hopes that being given a squad will help Naruto become a strong leader, so that one day he can become Hokage.

There the knuckleheaded ninja stood waiting for the arrival of his new students. Anthony was from a clan known as the Raimori's. Their a special clan in the leaf that have a visual Kekkagenkai like the Sharigan or the Byakugan. It Is called the Boltagan and it has three levels that a clan member must master.

The Second ninja is Crystal Asikoi. Not much is known about her clan, other than that they specialize in the rare ice style. Crystal hopes to find out more about her clans secrets. She's sure they must have some kind of kekkigenkai but is unsure of what it is.

Last Genin is Ryu Kasai. He's a mysterious kid who showed up at the academy with no other place to go. He showed talent, so Lady Tsunade decided to let him join the Ninja academy. He had sort of a friendly rivalry with Anthony.

As the three entered the trainning ground they saw their new sensei Naruto standing infront of three brown posts. Aprart from the grassy area they were currently in, their was a whole forest behind Naruton, and to the left of them was a lake. They stopped a couple of feet in front of Naruto.

"Hope you guys already, to pass this test you'll need to take these two bells from me." Naruto smirked.

He held up the bells for his new students to see. Crystal was confused, how could all three pass the test with only two bells. However both Anthony and Ryu realized right away what this was all about.

"So Naruto sensei what happens if we don't get a bell?" Ryu asked.

"If you don't get a bell, you'll be tied to one of those three posts. You'll also have to skip lunch." Naruto explained.

Their stomach's growled just thinking of having to endure that. All the more reason not to lose this. Anthony had white skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes, wore a black t-shirt with an open red flannel shirt over it, he had on blue jean pants, and also wore red sandals. His ninja gear was hooked on his right side belt loop in a red and black pouch.

"Let's get this test started then shall we." Anthony smirked.

"Yeah I'm sure we can pass this test." Crystal added.

"I like your spirit, you have till lunch time to get a bell. I've set an alarm clock to go off when it's time. Alright start!" Naruto exclaimed.

The ninja immediately charged at the three genin. Naruto wore his usual orange jumpsuit, the shoulder's and from his neck to his waist we're black, the zipper for the suit going up to the neck as well. He made a cross with his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A puff of smoke made two Shadow Clone's of Naruto appear on either side of him. The three each had a kunai knife. They lunged toward the genin. However the clones missed their target as the students jumped out of the way of their kunai knife attacks.

Crystal skidded to a stop on her feet. She had short blue hair as well as blue eyes, she had on a white long sleeved shirt, with a blue flower in the middle of her shirt, she wore black pants and pink sandals. She held up one finger infront of her chest, she raised the other one over her head.

"Ice Style, Ice Storm!" Crystal shouted.

About ten shards of ice circled around her. She launched them all at Naruto and his clones. However Naruto and those clones were able to dodge every one of her shards. This gave an opening however, for a ball of fire to be shot at Naruto. The Fireball came from Ryu.

"Fire Style, Fire ball Jutsu." Ryu muttered.

Ryu had a black t-shirt on with flames painted on the bottom of his shirt, he wore a black jacket with flames painted on the bottom of it as well. He had on blue jean pants, had white skin, and blue sandals were on his feet. He wtached Naruto jump out of the way of the fireball. He smirked and clenched his fist beginning to form fire around it.

"Fire Style, Flamming punch!" Ryan yelled.

He launched a blast of fire in the form of a fist at Naruto. It looked like it hit Naruto, but all he hit was a log in place of Naruto using the Substitution jutsu. The log got burned to a crisp while the real Naruto got behind Ryu.

"Rasengan." Naruto said.

His chakra started to spin in the palm of his hand. Soon it spun rapidly making it very powerful. He placed it on Ryu's back, but a kick from Anthony sent him flying into a tree. This kicked seemed to be juiced with electricity, because when he hit the tree his body was electrocuted.

"How do you like my Electric Kick sensei." Anthony smiled.

He watched Naruto get back up, shaking himself off from that last attack. However he had already made hand signs and was now bringing his right hand behind him. Electricty started shooting out from his hand.

"Uh oh that does'nt look good." Naruto observed.

He then brought his hand behind him. He begun spinning his chakra in the palm of his hand again, but this time the chakra was forming a shureiken. The Shurekin began to spin very fast behind Naruto.

"Wind Style,Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto Shouted.

He threw the spinning chakra shuriken at Anthony.

"Lightning style, Lightning Blast!" Anthony shouted.

He fired a huge blast of electrcitiy from his hand. Both attacks collided, but Naruto's was of course the stronger attack of the two and began to push back his blast. He motioned for Ryu and Crystal to come over to him, their voices now muted by the struggle between the two attacks.

"So what's up?" Ryu asked.

"Remember we're not supposed to beat Naruto here. To pass we have to get the bells." Anthony reminded.

"Do you have a plan to get them?" Crystal asked.

"I do now listen up."

Naruto couldn't tell what they were talking about, his Rasen Shuriken was pushing back Anthony's Lightning blast. Soon Anthony will be forced to get out of the way of the attack. That's when he'll unleash a special surprise for Anthony.

A couple of minutes went by, until Anthony was finally forced to roll to the side to avoid the shuriken. He watched as it sliced five trees in half and then exploded. He sighed with relief glad that thing didn't hit him. However he rested too long as his wrists were suddenly pulled into the ground, next his ankles were pulled under leaving him trapped in an X-position on the ground. Naruto walked up to him smirking.

"Two down one to go." Naruto boasted.

"I heard you had a bit of a problem with overconfidence." Anthony reminded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to that statement. He sensed an attack coming at him from the right. Ice shards were being fired at him. He quickly jumped into the air to avoid the shards. However he felt something latched onto his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ryu holding his arms under his pits.

"Your strong Sensei, but it seems you have a tendency to leave yourself open." Ryu pointed out.

He smirked and grabbed both of the bells on Naruto's black belt. He threw them at Anthony and Crystal. Anthony managed to catch his with his teeth. Crystal caught hers with her hand. Ryu smirked and jumped off of Naruto, he landed on the ground on his feet.

Naruto was astonished and could'nt figure out how they did that. Crystal and Ryu walked over to the still restrained Anthony.

"Confused sensei, let me explain. I got a good read on your personaility as the test took place, so I predicted that you would use a shadow clone to trap me once your shuriken forced me to dodge. So I had Ryu and Crystal disappear until you came up close. Once you did that we had you." Anthony explained.

"Nice plan there Anthony, you remembered the object of this was'nt to beat me. Instead it was to get the bells. Even if it meant you would'nt pass you made sure your teammates got the bells. Then Ryu giving up the bell for Anthony really impressed me too. So you all pass great work." Naruto smiled.

Crystal cheered in joy and then could'nt help but think how cute Anthony looked like that. She then wondered something about her bound teammate, with a smirk she rolled up his shirt to expose his slightly chubby belly. She then skittered her fingers along the skin of Anthony's belly.

He burst out laughing wiggling madly from Crystal's sudden tickle attack.

"Oh, the mighty Anthony is ticklish is he?" Crystal teased.

"YES I AM!" Anthony laughed.

Naruto just chuckles as he watched Crystal tickle torture Anthony. Ryu just watched with a smile. He was glad these three had goten off to a good start, he remembered when the first Squad seven formed. No teamwork between him and his teamates Sasuke and Sakura whatsoever. This almost caused them to be dropped from the Ninja program, but after Kakashi explained what the goal was they were finally able to show signs of teamwork and passed.

"Hey I want to tickle him too." Ryu smirked.

Ryu joined in wiggling his fingers over Anthony's defenseless sides. He watched as his friend and rival laughed his head off.

"It's still a long way to go, but I belive these three will be just fine." Naruto thought.

With a smile he walked away leaving the new team to their fun.


End file.
